1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a coupling device as an emergency disconnect safety mechanism between two lines for delivery that are provided with fluid barriers for blocking the lines in the case of forced separation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Delivery lines are usually connected to one another by means of actuatable couplings, for example, in order to be able to withdraw a fluid load from a tank or to be able to supply a fluid load into the tank, and are then subsequently disconnected from one another. Such actuatable coupling devices are locked together when the line run formed for fluid delivery is utilized.
In practice, the case is frequently encountered that one of the coupling halves is disposed in stationary manner and the other coupling half is connected to a vehicle, i.e., is disposed in movable manner. “Vehicle” is to be understood here in the broadest sense and also comprises cars of all types, ships, or aircraft. If the vehicle moves during the load transfer, it can happen that the actuatable coupling or the line run is broken apart and is thus destroyed.
In order to avoid such a breakdown, in practice, an emergency disconnect safety mechanism is applied, which is triggered on the line when a predetermined tensile or pulling force occurs, or a predetermined breakaway point is severed, before damage occurs in the line run.
An emergency disconnect safety coupling is shown in DE 91 14 005 U1. The two coupling halves are held together by means of retaining ring segments, which engage from outside into annular grooves of connection edges of the coupling halves, and in turn are supported via dual-arm support levers, which are placed under tension of compression springs. If too great a tension or pull is exercised on the two coupling halves, the retaining ring segments disengage, countering the force of the compression springs on the support levers, since the retaining ring segments are pressed radially outward by wedging forces. There is the danger of clamping here, however.